Van Helsing 2
by TemperanceBooth1
Summary: Instead of Anna dying, Van Helsing saves her. He returns with Carl to Vatican City, Rome leaving his beloved Anna behind. Anna is upset and wants to tell him she loves him, but she wants to tell him in person. While Anna tries to figure out what to do, Van sends her a letter revealing his love for her. How will Anna react when she reads the letter? Read to find out.
1. The Letter

[With Anna in Transylvania]

Anna has been in her room in the Valerious Manor upset and crying for the last week. It's been exactly one whole week since Gabriel Van Helsing and Carl left to go back to Vatican City and they killed Dracula. After Anna cured Gabriel of his warewolf curse, they went back to the Valerious Manor where Anna kissed Gabriel for the second time only this time as a thank you for saving her. Gabriel realized during the kiss that Anna winced in pain and he looked at her ribs after setting her down on her bed. She had four broken ribs and one was twisted outward puncturing through her skin making her bleed through. With a little help from Carl, Gabriel fixed her up and put the rib back in place so it could heal properly. Carl stitched the skin closed where it punctured through then Gabriel carefully wrapped her entire middle up to hold them in place for her to heal. Anna desperately wanted Gabriel to stay in Transylvania with her and take care of her. However, Gabriel knew he had to go back for his report on succeeding the mission and both he and Carl left the next day. Gabriel felt really bad about leaving his beloved behind and hired a nurse to take care of her while he was gone until she was fully healed. And although the nurse tried to get Anna to tell the people about their success in defeating Dracula, Anna constantly refused to even leave her bedroom until Van Helsing came back for her. So she's now constantly reminded of their adventure and the way he wooed her through her dreams. Anna is now standing on her balcony in her bedroom thinking about how to get her boyfriend back looking up at the sky watching as the sun starts to set for the night.

Anna: *I can't believe he left me. I NEED him. He's the only person I have left that I love. I should've told him THAT night before they took off back to Rome. He needs to know how I truly feel about him. I love him and I can't lose him like I lost my family.* [Looks out at the sunset] Come back and be my king and help me rule Transylvania. Woo me the way you did when we first met. My heart aches without you here by my side and it hurts to breathe when I'm here alone. I love you, Gabriel Van Helsing. Please come back and free me from this hell.

Nurse comes bursting in through her bedroom door.

Nurse: Princess! [Panting from running from the front door of the manor]

Anna: [Turns around quickly to look at her] Yes?

Nurse: [Takes a deep breath and stops panting] There's a guy at the front door asking to see you. He said it's really important.

Anna: Tell him to come up here because I'm not leaving my room. [Looks to the sunset again thinking about Gabriel and lets a tear fall]

Nurse: Princess, Van Helsing came to do what he needed to do and he had to go back. He's where he belongs. With his own people. And I'm sorry to tell you this, but you need to hear it. Van Helsing is NEVER coming back. He did his job and now he's moved on. It's time you moved on as well. It's been a week now. You can't keep yourself locked in your bedroom forever. You need to come out.

Anna: [Starts to cry from what she heard and looks at the woman] I can't breathe. I can't think. I feel like I can't exist.

Nurse: [Sighs] I get it that you love him because he saved your life. Three times. But you can't expect for him to love you back and come back for you. He came and did what he needed to do and needed to go back. He's where he needs to be and he's never coming back. You need to accept that. I mean, you can't ignore the facts. Life is how it is. You need to move on.

Anna: I can't. I'm sorry. Just tell the man to come up here. I'd rather die than come out of my room.

Nurse: [Worried about the Princess, she sighs not wanting to argue and goes to get the man] She's in her room. She wants me to bring you up there.

Messenger: [Nods and follows her]

Nurse: [Walks in the room with the man behind her] Here he is, Princess. [Walks out]

Anna: [Wipes her tears and looks at the man] So, what did you need to see me for?

Messenger: I was sent to give you this letter. [Hands her a letter that reads "My Princess Anna" on the front of the envelope]

Anna: Thank you. You may go.

Messenger: [Nods and leaves]

Anna: [Opens it and reads the letter]

_Dear Anna, I hope you realize I left because I had no choice. I would've chosen to stay if I had a choice. I wish for nothing more than to be with you. I want to be there to take care of you and protect you from any other evil that comes across Transylvania. All I've been able to think about the past week is you. I can't get you out of my head. I constantly think about your beautiful face, your sweet smell, and your soft, smooth lips. I dream about you every night and it kills me to wake up and find you're not beside me. I know I didn't tell you before, but I'm telling you now. I LOVE you, Anna Valerious. And I'm proud to say, I'm IN LOVE with you. I can't wait until we meet again. I send you all my love._

_ Sincerely, Gabriel Van Helsing_

_P.s. I have a surprise for you. Look out to your balcony._

Anna: [Crying happy tears from the letter itself] I'm in love with you too, Gabriel. [Looks at the P.s. again then puts a really confused face on and looks out towards her balcony and gasps]


	2. The Shocking Surprise

Van: [Standing on her balcony smiling and leaning on the fence]

Anna: [Shocked, but really happy and cries happy tears running out to the balcony throwing herself at him wincing at the pain from the still broken ribs, but not caring at the moment hugging him really tight] Gabriel, is this really you? I mean, are you really here?

Van: [Hugging her back and stroking her hair] Yes. I'm really here. I left the Knights of The Holy Order. They weren't too thrilled, but I told them about what happened. With us I mean. I told them I was resigning because I fell in love during the assignment. I told them, you have other knights to take over and as far as I know, I finished my job as working as the left hand of God when I killed Dracula. I said, I have another destiny to fulfill. It's time for me to move on and marry the woman I love.

Anna: [Pulls away from the hug and looks at him confused] What?! What did you just say?

Van: Surprise. [Pulls out a small box from his coat pocket and gets down on one knee] Anna Valerious, I knew from the first moment I saw you I was in love with you. I just wasn't sure how to tell you because I didn't know how you felt about me. I figured, I'll let you come to terms on your own and figure out your own feelings first. So I did just that and then when the time came to find the cure and kill Dracula, you made the first move and kissed me. So knowing how I already felt about you, I kissed you back and went along with it. You kissed me once more for saving you for the last time and I knew right then you were falling in love with me as I had with you. That's when I knew I had to leave the Order and fulfill my next destiny with the woman I loved spending the rest of eternity doing everything I could to take care and protect her and keep her happy. Anna Valerious, will you marry me? [Opens the box and it holds a gold, ruby-diamond engagement ring with the size of the ruby being as big as her pinky]

Anna: [Letting all her happy tears flow like a stream down her face, she nods feeling even happier and her heart skipping a few beats] Yes. I would love to.

Van: [Puts the ring on her finger standing up then pulls her close to where there's no gap between them and kisses her more deeply and passionately than he ever has before]

Anna: [Puts her arms around his neck deepening it]

Van: [Pulls away] I love you, Anna Valerious. With all my heart. Nothing and no one can change the I feel about you.

Anna: [A big smile spreads across her face] And I love you all just the same, Gabriel Van Helsing. [Feels a sharp pain through her ribs and winces]

Van: [Notices and looks at her concerned] Anna, are you alright?

Anna: [Nods] I'm fine. [Throwing herself in his arms again, she winces at the pain again]

Van: [Walks her in the bedroom and lays her on the bed gently sitting down next to her] You should rest, Darling. I'll be right back. [Opens the door and sees the nurse there with a tray of food for Anna] Oh, Lacy.

Nurse Lacy: Oh! Mr. Van Helsing. Where'd you come from? What are you even doing here? And how did you get through the door without me noticing?

Van: I didn't go through the door. I came in through Anna's balcony using my grapple. I'm here because I asked Anna to marry me. She of course said yes and that's pretty much the end of it. I'm finally where I'm supposed to be. [Takes the tray from her and hands it to Anna] [Pulls out some money and pays her] Thank you. Here you go. You may leave now. I'll take everything from here.

Nurse Lacy: [Nods] You're welcome. [Leaves]

Van: [Shuts the door and looks at his beautiful fiance' whose sitting on the bed looking at him confused]

Anna: It wasn't Carl who hired her? It was you?

Van: [Walks over and sits on the bed next to her smiling] Yes. I hired her to take care of you while I was gone. I needed to know you were in good hands while you healed.

Anna: [Puts her tray of food on the nightstand and cuddles into him laying her head on his chest] Don't leave me ever again, Gabriel. When you left, I felt like I couldn't breathe or think. I felt like I couldn't even exist. I locked myself in here and refused to leave my room until you came back. No matter how long it took.

Van: Anna, you really need to get out of your room. Come on. [Picks her up as he stands up]

Anna: Gabriel?

Van: [Opens up the door and carries her down the hall and down the stairs to the living-room] Yes?

Anna: Where's Carl? Did he come back with you? I know it sounds strange, but he is our friend.

Carl: [Jumps out from behind the lounge chair] BOO!

Anna: [Scared half to death, she all but jumps out of Gabriel's arms and looks to see who it was] CARL! [Looks at him angrily]

Van: Carl! I said to surprise her. Not scare her half to death. Now apologize.

Anna: [Wraps her arms around Gabriel's neck and nuzzles her nose into his cheek]

Carl: Sorry, Princess Anna.

Anna: [Keeping her arms draped around Gabriel's neck, she looks at the apologetic Carl and nods smiling in forgiveness]

Carl: [Relieved she forgave him, he smiles back] So what's with you two? [Looks back and forth between the two]

Anna: [Shows him the ring on her finger smiling big]

Van: I did it and she said yes.

Carl: [Smiles] congratulations. To both of you.

Anna/Van: Thank you.

Van: [Sits down on the love seats with Anna in his lap]

Anna: [Cuddles as close to him as she can and kisses him softly] I love you, Gabriel. [Whispers in his ear]

Van: [Moves a piece of hair out of her face and smiles kissing her on the forehead] I love you too, Anna.

Carl: [Clears his throat]

Anna/Van: [Look at him slightly embarrassed] Sorry.


	3. Nightmares and Painful Memories

Van: So when should we announce our engagement?

Anna: How about tomorrow? After breakfast. We'll ride into town and announce it first thing and then we'll announce our successful mission in killing Dracula.

Van: Alright. I like that idea. Carl, you want to go with us?

Carl: Sure. Why not?

Anna: Good. Then it's settled. First thing after breakfast, we'll ride into town and announce everything.

Carl: I just had an idea. What if I marry you guys?

Van: But you're just a friar. I thought you couldn't do that?

Carl: I can because I'm the head friar. It's kind of hard to explain. So how about it?

Van: [Looks to Anna] I don't know. I'll let Anna decide that one. What do you think, My Darling?

Anna: [Thinks about it for a second] Alright. Why not? He is our friend and we trust him. He can do it legally. And I'd be afraid to have someone I don't know or trust to marry us. I'd rather know the person.

Van: Well ok then. Carl, you can marry us.

Carl: YIPY! [Jumps up excitedly and runs to the library to practice]

Anna: [Giggles] He's crazy. But in a good way at least.

Van: [Chuckles] Yes, he is a crazy little man. But now that we're alone, what do you want to do?

Anna: [A big seductive smile spreads across her face]

Van: We can have some fun, but wait until our honeymoon for that. [Knowing what she meant]

Anna: [Smile fades] Why? [Looks at him disappointed]

Van: Because I want to make it special. Losing your virginity is a big deal, Anna. You only get to lose it once.

Anna: [Frowns] But I want to tonight. I've been waiting my whole life for this. I'm ready. And I don't care if you're not a virgin. I love you and I want you. Tonight. So why won't you make love to me?

Van: Because I have something special planned and I want it to be the perfect romantic moment for you. Trust me, Anna. You might be disappointed now, but once it gets to our honeymoon, you're gonna be glad I made you wait. So just wait. For now, no more than second base. Ok?

Anna: [Stands up disappointed and turns her back towards him]

Van: [Stands up and wraps his arms around her waist from behind resting his chin on the top of her head] Come on, Darling. This is ridiculous. [Kisses her on the cheek] It's getting late. Lets go to bed.

Anna: No. I'm mad at you.

Van: [Kisses her down the side of her neck] Anna, please come to bed. It's getting late. We need to go to bed so we can go into town tomorrow morning.

Anna: [Trying to resist moaning, but can't and moans softly from his soft, gentle touch]

Van: [Smiles against her skin and picks her up] Come on, Anna.

Anna: [Gives in] Fine.

Van: [Takes her to bed]

* * *

_Anna: NO! [Pushes his arm as he shoots making him miss his target]_

_Van: [Grabs her by the neck and pins her against the wall] Why!?_

_Anna: [Panting] You're choking me!_

_Van: Give me a reason not to._

_Anna: [Gasps for a breath of air] I can't. If people knew..._

_Van: [Drops her and walks towards the direction the warewolf went] He's not your brother anymore, Anna!_

_Anna: [Catches her breath and looks at him stunned] You knew?_

_Van: Yes._

_Anna: [Walks towards him] Before or after I stopped you from shooting him?_

_Van: Before._

_Anna: [Shoves him] And still you tried to kill him!?_

_Van: He's a warewolf! He's gonna kill people!_

_Anna: He can't help it! It's not his fault!_

_Van: I know, but he'll do it anyway!_

_Anna: Do you understand forgiveness?_

_Van: Yes. I offer it often._

_Anna: [Tearing up] They say Dracula has a cure. If there's a chance I can save my brother, I'm going after it.  
_

_Van: NO! [Grabs her arm] I need to find Dracula._

_Anna: And I need to find my brother! He gave his life for me. He's the only family I have left. I despise Dracula more than you could ever imagine. He has taken everything from me. Leaving me alone in this world._

_Van: [Sighs and turns around walking a little in the other direction] Well, to have memories of the ones you loved and lost...is perhaps harder than to not have memories at all. [Turns around] Alright._

_Anna: [Turns to look at him with tears still in her eyes]_

_Van: We'll look for your brother._

_[A little later]_

_Anna: For me, this is all personal. It's all about family and honor. Why do you do it? This job of yours? What do you get out of it?_

_Van: I don't know. Maybe some self civilization._

_Anna: And what have you got out of it so far?_

_Van: Nightmares. [Picks up a ball of shedded warewolf hair]_

_Anna: [Looks at it] Warewolves only shed before their first full moon. Before the curse has completely consumed them._

_[A little later]_

_Van: What is this place?_

_Anna: Castle Frankenstein. But it should be abandoned. I don't understand. The man up here was killed a year ago. Grave robberer, among other things.  
_

_Van: A year ago? It's just after your father went missing._

_Anna: Yes. He was looking for Dracula. He was on his way to the sea. [Looks out towards the direction of the sea] I've never been to the sea._

_Van: [Looks at her]_

_Anna: I'll bet it's beautiful. [Looks at him]_

_Van: [Gives her a slight smirk]_

_[A little after they get inside]_

_Anna: [Sees dwergi and pulls Van to the side out of sight] Dwergi._

_Van: Dwergi?_

_Anna: Dracula's servants. Industrious, but extremely vicious. If you get the chance to kill one, do it. Because they'll do worse to you._

_Van: Right._

_[Dwergi mumble something]_

_Anna: [Turns to Van] They say they're using my brother for some sort of experiment. My brother is still battling the sickness within him. There's still hope. [Turns to leave]_

_Van: [Grabs her arm] Anna..._

_Anna: [Looks at him]_

_Van: There is no hope for your brother._

_Anna: [Looks at him in confusion and shock]_

_Van: But we can still save others by killing Dracula._

_[A little while after and it's pouring down raining]_

_Anna: A silver stake? A crucifix? What, did you think we haven't tried everything before?! We've shot him, stabbed him, clubbed him, sprayed him with holy water, staked him through the heart, and still he lives! Do you understand!? No one knows how to kill Dracula._

_Van: Well, I could have used that information a little earlier._

_Anna: [Walks a little distance from him] Don't give me that look._

_Van: [Just looks at her]_

_Anna: [Sighs] You were right. I'm sorry. He's not my brother anymore. [Turns to face him as he walks up to her]_

_Van: [Looks at her for a second then up at the rain and back at her again and puts his hat on her head]_

_Anna: [Slightly smiles]_

_Van: [Half smiles] Hmm. [Pulls out some kind of drink]_

_Anna: Do you have any family, Mr. Van Helsing?_

_Van: Not sure. I hope to find out someday. That's what keeps me going._

_Anna: [Takes the drink] Here's to what keeps you going. [About to take a sip]_

_Van: Absinthe. Strong stuff._

_Anna: [Looking in his eyes and takes a sip] [Hands it to him]_

_Van: [Slightly smiles and takes it from her and starts taking a sip himself]_

_Anna: Don't let it touch your tongue. It'll knock you on your..._

_[They fall through a hole]_

_Anna: [Screams]_

* * *

Anna: [Stirring in her sleep and screams]

Van: [Wakes up at the sound of her scream and looks at her] Anna?

Anna: [Starts hitting him still screaming]

Van: Anna. [Shakes her a little] Wake up, Hunny. ANNA.

Anna: [Wakes up with a gasp] HAAHH!

Van: Anna, it's alright. I'm here. [Moves a piece of hair out of her face]

Anna: [Looks over at him and hugs him tight] My God. It was terrible.

Van: What happened, My Darling Anna?

Anna: It was the day we met. I've been having nightmares about that day every night since you left.

Van: [Pulls her close and just holds her] Shhhhhhhhhh. It's alright. I'm here now. What's past is past. What matters now, is what's currently going on and the future. That's what's important now.

Anna: [Nods and cuddles as close to him as she can] I need you, Gabriel. Don't leave me ever again.

Van: [Strokes her hair] It's alright, Hunny. You know I won't. I promise. [Kisses her on the forehead]

Anna: [Nods and hugs him tighter nuzzling her face into his neck] I love you, Gabriel Van Helsing.

Van: Shhhhhhhh. [Still stroking her hair] I love you too, Anna Valerious.

Anna: [Cries herself to sleep laying on him]

* * *

_Van: [About to walk through the painting]_

_Anna: [Stops him with her hand]_

_Van: [Looks at her]_

_Anna: [Looks him in the eyes] Be careful._

_Van: [Nods and walks through]_

_Anna: [Follows with her right hand out]_

_Van: [Takes her hand and helps her the rest of the way]_

_Anna: [Still holding his hand, she looks around with him] [Whispers] Castle Dracula._

_Van: [Walks towards the castle entrance]_

_Carl: [Follows behind them]_

_[A little later]_

_Carl: Are all those..._

_Anna: Yes._

_Carl: And are those..._

_Van: Yes._

_[Couple minutes later]_

_Van: Why does Dracula have a cure?_

_Anna: I don't care!_

_Van: I do. [Turns to Igore] Why does Dracula have a cure? WHY!?_

_Carl: Because...because...the only thing that can kill Dracula is a warewolf. The painting. That's what it meant._

_Anna: But Dracula has been using warewolves to do his bidding for centuries.  
_

_Carl: Yes, but if one ever had the will to turn in him, he would need the antidote to turn him human before it bit him._

_Van: [Looks at Igore] You're going to lead these two to the antidote._

_Igore: No I'm not._

_Van: [Grabs him and pushes him hard against the edge growling]_

_Igore: Yes I am._

_Carl: Here's the plan. When the clock strikes midnight, it'll give you time to kill Dracula. We just have to find the antidote and get it into you before the final stroke._

_Anna: [Hits him] Are you insane?! What kind of a plan is that?!_

_[A little after]_

_Van: [Pulls Anna's arm] Anna._

_Anna: [Looks at him] I don't like this plan._

_Van: We have don't have a choice. Just don't get killed._

_Anna: You still don't understand. It doesn't matter what happens to me. We must save my family. [Turns to follow Carl and gets pulled back again]_

_Van: Anna, if you're late...run like hell._

_Anna: [Nods and turns to leave]_

_Van: [Pulls her back again] Anna._

_Anna: [Looks at him]_

_Van: Don't be late._

_Anna: [Just stares at him then kisses him passionately]_

_Van: [Pulls her closer and kisses her back]_

_Anna: [Hesitates to let go, but forces herself to and pulls away]_

_Van: Now go...go...GO. [Whispering]_

_Anna: [Nods and follows to where Carl went]_

* * *

It's now 8:30 a.m. and Van is sitting up in the bed watching his fiance' sleep. He's concerned with her tossing and turning worried she's having another nightmare. That is until she kisses him unconsciously in her sleep.

Van: [Surprised but goes along with it and kisses her back]

Anna: [Smiles through the kiss not realizing she's actually kissing him and deepens it]

Van: *This can't be normal. I should wake her up.* [Tries to pull away from the kiss, but she's too strong and mumbles] Anna.

Anna: [Pushes him back and deepens the kiss more]

Van: [Mumbles again] ANNA...ANNA, WAKE UP. [Gets enough strength and pushes her slightly, but keeping his lips locked with hers]

Anna: [Wakes up to see she's on top of him with her lips locked with his and pulls away blushing] Oh. [Looks down completely embarrassed] Sorry.

Van: [Chuckles and gently lifts her chin with his finger to make her look at him] There's nothing to be sorry for. You did nothing wrong. I just thought I should wake you up so you could be aware that you were actually kissing me. I didn't want to let you keep going and put me in a blinding state that I would take advantage of you while you were sleeping.

Anna: [Smiles and sits in his lap laying her head on his chest] You're a good man, Gabriel Van Helsing. Most men would've let me continue and taken the advantage.

Van: Are you implying that you agree with me about losing your virginity?

Anna: [Looks up at him] I hate to admit it, but yes. I was thinking about it and you're right. It should be special. I only get to lose it once and it's a big deal. So, I'll wait until our honeymoon.

Van: [Smiles] Good. I'm glad. [Kisses the tip of her nose and wraps his arms protectively around her]

Anna: [Giggles] I'm so lucky to have you. You make me happy. You've made my life happy again. For countless years I've been living in fear and darkness. Constantly trying to find a way to kill Dracula and being chased and captured by him. Almost dying quite a bit. Losing my entire family to him. But when YOU came into my life, something about you made everything better. You were a feather that lifted all the weight off my shoulders. A light to my darkness. You lighted my through the darkness and set me free. Then that first kiss, it was like nothing else even mattered anymore. Like all my worries and fears were washed away. And for the first time, for the first time in my life, **I** was the person that mattered. ME and no one else. Someone finally cared about ME instead of me caring for someone else. At that moment, the only people that mattered to me were you and Carl. The crazy little man that he is, he was still my friend none the less. And as for you, you were my unexpected lover. I knew I had to kill Dracula once and for all. Just to be with you, I would do anything. When I'm with you, nothing else matters. NOTHING. I love you. I can't imagine my life without you. You are the light of my life. When I'm alone, I'm in darkness. A world without light and love. But with you, I'm in a world of light and happiness and love. A world of joy and excitement. You are MY angel.

Van: [Smiles feeling loads of joy, happiness, and love flow through his entire body like a neverending river] You are the light, Anna Valerious. My whole life, I had no memories, lived to hunt monsters and work as the left hand of God. And to no avail, I was a murderer with no success in finding out if I had a family. But when I met you, you lifted all the weight off MY shoulders. You are MY angel. If anyone here is lucky to have found love, it's me. My whole life I lived in darkness and you changed that darkness to light. YOU are MY hero. And I am lucky to have found you. Now I will give anything to keep you safe and protected. I love you and I won't let anyone or anything hurt you ever again. As long as I'm alive, you will never be harmed again.

Anna: [Smiles and brushes her lips against the soft, smooth skin on his neck] I will always love you, Gabriel.

Van: Just as I will always love YOU.

Anna: [Licks a spot on his neck and turns her body to face him as she pushes his hands against the headboard]

Van: [Grunts in pleasure]

Anna: [Smiles and sucks the spot she licked]

Van: Oh, Anna. Anna, please. [Grunts again]

Carl: [Walks in] MORNING!

Anna/Van: [Pull apart quickly and look at him embarrassed]

Carl: [Realizing what he just walked in on] OH! Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. I didn't know you two were umm...

Anna: [Knows what he's talking about] Oh, no. Carl, we weren't...

Van: [Jumps in] It's not what you think, Old Friend.

Carl: Oh, good. [Feels relieved to hear that] Umm...anyone hungry? Breakfast is ready.

Van: [Looks at Anna] You hungry, Darling?

Anna: Very. I'm starved.

Van: What is breakfast?

Carl: French toast with eggs and bacon to the side.

Van: Sounds good. We'll be down in a minute.

Carl: Awesome. [Leaves the room and goes to the kitchen]

Anna/Van: [Get up and get dressed quickly and head down for breakfast]

[After they had just finished eating and are sitting at the table in silence]

Anna: [Having fantasies about her future as Gabriel's wife]

Van: [Breaks the awkward silence] It's 9:45. We should head into town and reveal our announcements.

Anna: [Didn't hear him and comes out of her day-dreaming] What?

Van: [Smiles mischievously at her knowing what she was fantasizing about and chuckles] You're going to be a handful. I can already see that. [Shakes his head] I said we should leave to town and reveal our announcements. It's 9:45.

Anna: [Looks down embarrassed and blushes rose-red] How many times do I need to embarrass myself today? Don't answer that. It was a rhetorical question. Anyway, I guess you're right. Lets go. [Stands up and grabs her jacket about to walk out the door]

Van: [Puts his coat and hat on and grabs her arm]

Anna: [Turns and looks at him confused] What?

Van: You're still in need of recovery. You're riding on a horse.

Anna: But I'm perfectly capable of walking. I'll be fine.

Van: [Looks at her with an you have no choice look] No.

Anna: [Frowns] Fine.

Van: [Carries her to the stable] Which one is yours?

Anna: [Points] That one. The white stallion. Her name is Snow White.

Van: Of course it is. There's no surprise as to why.

Anna: [Looks at her horse] Snow, come on, Girl.

Van: [Opens the gate and Snow White walks out]

Snow White: [Neighs and puts her nose to Anna's hand]

Anna: [Strokes her nose and whispers to the horse that only she can hear] Gabriel's being a bit over protective, so he's making me ride into town. Can you handle that?

Snow White: [Neighs in understanding and nudges her hand in approval]

Anna: [Smiles] That's my girl. [Strokes her nose once more]

Carl: [Finishes dressing the horse] There. She's ready to go.

Anna: Thank you, Carl.

Carl: You're welcome, Princess.

Van: [Carefully sits her on the horse in the back and gets on in front of her clutching onto the reins]

Anna: [Smiles and leans forward wrapping her arms around his waist and lays her head on his back] Hey, Gabriel?

Van: What is it, My Darling Anna?

Anna: Once we announce everything, I want to stop at the blacksmith and get a new sword. Dracula broke my good one when he kidnapped me.

Van: Alright. We will do that. And I shall get one myself as well.

Anna: If you do that, we should get matching swords. That way we can have a matching pair.

Van: [Starts heading to the town] Alright. But what's the meaning for them being a pair?

Anna: To represent us. We can have our Initials on them or our whole names on them engraved on the base and the diamonds on the handle can be red and green for rubies and emeralds to represent our eternal love. One of each color on both of them. The ruby will represent me and the emerald will represent you. You can choose the metals.

Van: [Chuckles at the idea] Alright. Sounds good. We'll make the handle on yours platinum and the handle on mine white gold.

Anna: I like the sound of that. But what about the metal for the blades?

Van: The blades will be a surprise. I want to use a metal that's light like a feather, but deadly against vampires and any other monster you can think of.

Anna: Where will you get such a metal?

Van: You'd be surprised. I have my ways. Lets just keep it at that.

Anna: Ok.

Van: [Pulls into town and stops by the well Anna always stands on and gets down]

Anna: [About to get down]

Van: No. Stay on.

Anna: [Doesn't want to argue and nods]

Town's People: What is going on?

Town's Woman 1: The Princess never rides into town or sits on a horse when she speaks. I wonder if something happened.

Town's Woman 2: Princess Anna, did something happen to you? [Looking at her a bit concerned]

Anna: Yes. I have four broken ribs. But I'm ok thanks to Van Helsing and his friend. They saved my life. [Speaks in her speech tone] My dear friends of Transylvania, I have two announcements to make. Three actually. First is I'm in love with Mr. Van Helsing and we're engaged to be married. [Shows off her ring and the sunlight shines off of the big ruby]

Town's People: [Gasp in shock that she has fallen in love with the most wanted man in Europe and they all look at her with blank faces]

Town's Man 1: But he is the most wanted man in Europe. How could you fall in love with this criminal?

Anna: My dear friend, he is not a criminal. He is our hero. He's MY hero. [Looks to Gabriel and winks at him smiling big]

Town's Man 2: How can he be a hero?

Anna: [Looks back at the Town's People and speaks again] This question leads to my next announcement. When we found Dracula's location, Dracula almost killed me, but Van Helsing saved me and killed Dracula before Dracula could kill me.

Town's People: Dracula's dead?

Van: Yes. Him and all of his brides are dead. The threat is gone.

Town's People: [Erupt in loud cheering]

Town's Woman 3: [Runs up to Van Helsing] Will you marry me, Hero?

Town's Woman 4: And me!?

Town's Woman 5: No, me. Marry me!

Anna: [A bit jealous and speaks in a harsh tone] Hey! Back off! He's MINE. He's taken, Ladies. Back off! He may be everyone's hero, but he's MY man. Don't touch. Anybody touches him, I will cut off one of your fingers. Nobody lays their hands on my fiance'.

Town's Women: [Scared and back off]

Van: [Surprised at Anna's action and harsh tone, but happy to know she's as protective of him as he is of her and smiles at her]

Anna: [Looks at him and smiles giving him another wink] You're mine, Gabriel Van Helsing. Forever.

Van: As you are mine, My Love. Forever. [Winks back]

Anna: [About to speak to the Town's People again when she sees they're looking in the sky above her in horror and looks above her in their direction]

Van: [Follows her gaze]

Anna: [Gasps]

Vampire: [Coming straight for her and grabs her by the shoulders] Do you like to fly, ANNA?!

Anna: [Recognizes the voice and is in shock] Aleera?!

Van: [Jumps and grabs Anna's ankles just in time]

Aleera: Hello, Anna. Ah! [Drops them]

Van: [Lands on his back holding onto Anna's ankles]

Anna: [Lots of pain rushes through her torso and she wraps one arm around her waist and the other flies up as she lands on her knees all, but sitting on Gabriel's face again] AHH!

Van: *This is sexier than the first time.* [Looks at his fiance' concerned] ANNA! Are you alright?

Anna: [Crying a bit in pain and shakes her head] I can hardly breathe, Gabriel.


	4. Repeating History and Embarrassment

Van: Alright. Hold on. [Puts his hands on her lower back for support] Lean back. I got you.

Anna: [Crying in pain, but leans back] Oww!

Van: It's alright. [Moves his left hand to her shoulder and helps her to roll off of him using his right hand to keep her back supported] There we go. Just lay down and breathe short breaths. I'll be right back.

Anna: [Nods] Hurry!

Van: [Nods] CARL! Attend to Anna! I'll take care of the vampire! [Picks up his crossbow and starts shooting at Aleera]

Carl: [Starts helping Anna]

Aleera: [Swoops down hissing at Gabriel getting her wings pierced by the arrows and knocks the bow out of his hands pinning him against the wall] HISS!

Anna: [Manages to yell through the pain] GABRIEL!

Aleera: [Looks at her] Say good-bye to your lover, Princess.

Anna: NO! [Finds a large sharp rock laying next to her on the ground and throws it at Aleera hitting her shoulder blade]

Aleera: AHH! [Lets go of Gabriel and rushes towards Anna hissing] You're DEAD! HISS! [Grabs her wrist and flies upwards]

Van: ANNA!

Anna: [Winces at the pain in her ribs] GABRIEL! HELP!

Carl: [Shoots an arrow using an old-fashioned bow and arrow and it grazes Aleera's ankle making her drop Anna on the roof of the building below them]

Van: Nice shot, Carl!

Anna: [Slides down the roof and grabs the edge hanging there] Gabriel!

Van: [Stands up and runs underneath her] Let go!

Anna: [Looks down to see him right below her and lets go of the edge of the roof]

Van: [Catches her bridal style, but falls back from the force of her landing] Anna, are you alright?! [Looks at her concerned]

Anna: [Not caring about her pain, she hugs him tight and cries into his chest] I was so scared.

Aleera: HISS! I'll be back. This isn't over, Valerious! [Leaves]

Van: [Glares at the vampiress] You will not touch the Princess again! [Looks at Anna and strokes her hair] It's alright, Anna. You're safe now.

Anna: [Nods and kisses him softly]

Van: [Slowly deepens it]

Anna: [Deepens it more then pulls away and realizes the Town's People were watching them] Oh, this is slightly embarrassing. [Blushes lightly]

Van: [Looks around them and sees the Town's People surrounding them watching in shock then chuckles when he realizes Anna blushed]

Anna: [Blushes more]

Van: [Chuckles again] You're so cute when you blush.

Anna: [Buries her face in the crook of his neck] I'm even more embarrassed now. [Murmuring and blushes even more]

Van: [Laughs] Come on. Lets go to the blacksmith and order our new swords. [Kisses her on the forehead]

Town's People: [Go back to work]

Anna: [Shakes her head still embarrassed]

Van: [Chuckles] It's ok, Anna. No one's looking anymore.

Anna: [Pokes her head up to look at him] Promise?

Van: I promise. Now come on.

Anna: [Winces at the pain] You're gonna have to carry me. I can't move.

Van: Ok. [Stands up with her in his arms and goes to the blacksmith]

Anna: [Looks at her horse] Snow White, follow.

Snow White: [Follows them]

Blacksmith: Ah, Princess Anna, Mr. Van Helsing. How may I help you this morning?

Van: We'd like to order two new swords. [Sits Anna on Snow White's saddle]

Anna: Gabriel needs one and Dracula broke my good one when he kidnapped me.

Blacksmith: Of course. What would you like?

Anna: We want them specially made. We would like the handles to be platinum for mine and white gold for his. Then we would like one emerald and one ruby on the side ends for both swords. [Looks at Gabriel] Hunny, do you think we should do our initials or our whole names?

Van: [Smiles] Whichever you prefer, Darling. This was your idea. I'll be happy with either.

Anna: [Smiles and looks back at the blacksmith] Ummm...lets do our whole names. We would like for those to be on the bases. [Looks back at Gabriel and smiles with a thought]

Van: [Can see she's thinking of something] What's on your mind, My Love?

Anna: Well, since we're getting married soon, I want to use your last name. But I won't do it unless you give me permission to.

Van: Well, when we get married, I'm adding Valerious to mine, so if you really want to, go ahead.

Anna: [Jumps on him excited and winces at the pain in her ribs, but doesn't care at the moment] Ow!

Van: [Catches her] Anna, you should really sit down and let your ribs heal. You've been injured enough and I don't want the healing process to take any longer than it should.

Anna: [Crushes her lips to his gently] I'm fine. Don't worry. [Kisses him softly]

Van: [Feels her part her lips to let his tongue in and allow him to explore her mouth and shoves it in]

Anna: [Interlocks her tongue with his and deepens it]

Van: [Pulls her closer and deepens it more]

Anna: [Forces herself to pull away and smiles] Lets finish what we came here to do then continue this at home. *Wow! I can't believe I just said the manor was OUR home. It's OUR home now. This is just unbelievable. Everything's going really fast. But I love him more and more each day. I can't imagine my life without him anymore. If he hadn't walked into my life, I'd have nothing to live for. But thanks to him and thanks to God for sending him to me, he's what I have to live for.* [Looks at the blacksmith] Put my name down as Anna Valerious Van Helsing on mine and for his, put his name down as Gabriel Valerious Van Helsing.

Blacksmith: Of course, Princess. Anything you desire. [Writes down the names] All that's left is the metals for the blades.

Van: I'll take care of that. [Looks at Anna and sits her on the saddle again] You go ahead and go home. I'll get the blade metals picked and meet you at home in the den.

Anna: I'm not leaving without you, so I'll just roam the town for a few minutes.

Van: [Chuckles] Alright, Love. [Kisses the tip of her nose]

Anna: [Giggles] I love you, Gabriel.

Van: I love you too, My Princess. [Pecks her on the lips]

Blacksmith: It's good to see you finally in love with a good man, Princess.

Anna: [Looks at him and smiles] Thank you. How much for the swords?

Van: Oh, no. You go ahead and roam the town for a bit. I'll pay for them.

Anna: Gabriel, no. You hardly have any money. I'll pay for them.

Van: No way. I insist on paying for them. No ifs, thans, or buts. I'm paying for them.

Anna: [Frowns] Fine.

Blacksmith: Oh, no. There's no need. They're on the house.

Anna: HELL no. You work to get paid and you're hardly paid enough to get by. I'm not letting you give us the luxury of not paying for them. I'm a rich woman and I run the place. I'm not letting you do that. We're paying for them. So how much?

Van: Anna, go. I'll take care of it. Go roam the town and think of flowers you want for the wedding or something. I've got this.

Anna: [Sighs] Fine. [Pecks him on the cheek] Love you.

Van: [Kisses the tip of her nose again] I love you too, Darling.

Anna: [Takes off] Snow, do you think I'm doing the right thing by marrying Gabriel?

Snow White: [Stops for a second and looks up at her and whinnies with a nod]

Anna: He is good to me isn't he?

Snow White: [Smiles and nods]

Anna: [Smiles] You know, I actually like being taken care of sometimes. Although I think lately Gabriel's been a little too protective of me. I still like being an independent woman every once and a while. Do you know what I'm saying?

Snow White: [Nods again then starts walking and pulls her to the wedding dress shop]

Anna: [Looks at her confused] Why'd you bring me here, Snow?

Snow White: [Carefully makes her slide off and gently pushes her into the store]

Anna: [Looks at her horse] I don't need this yet.

Snow White: [Turns her around and pushes her inside and neighs]

Anna: Ok, fine. Geeze! I'm thinking you're more excited about my wedding than I am! [Walks to the front desk]

Lady 1: Hello, Princess Anna. May I help you?

Anna: Well, I'm looking for a dress for my wedding.

Lady 1: Oh, PERFECT! I will help you look around and whatever dresses pop out at you, just point and I will help with them.

Anna: Ok. Thank you. [Starts looking around and finds four to try on]

Lady 1: [Opens a dressing room for her than helps her to put the first dress on]

Anna: [Smiles] I like this one. [Walks out to show Snow White] What do you think of this one, Snow?

Snow White: [Shakes her head]

Anna: [Goes back in and tries the second one on and comes back out] What about this one? I think this one's an eight.

Snow White: [Half smiles and nods in agreement]

Anna: [Changes to the third one and comes back out] I love this one. This one seems like me. What do you think?

Before she can answer, Gabriel walks in and gasps in aww.

Van: [His jaw drops and he looks at her in astonishment] WOW!

Anna: [Blushes bright red] Is it really that nice?

Van: Anna, I'm speechless. You look absolutely GORGEOUS! It's perfect.

Anna: K. [Goes back in the changing room and changes back to her normal clothes and comes back out with the dress in hand] Lets get it and go.

Van: I've got it. [Pays for the dress and they leave]


	5. The Wedding

It's now two weeks later and three days before their wedding day. Anna had decided to invite the entire town because everyone was always very grateful and giving to her and her entire family. There was not one person that hadn't been invited. This particular wedding was going to be the highlight event of the century. Both she and Gabriel are very excited and can't wait to be officially joined as one. Gabriel however, has been keeping a close watch on Aleera's return for his beloved Princess. So far, she has kept her distance, but Gabriel doesn't want to take any chances. Anna is his most prized possession and it's too close to their wedding day for anything to go wrong now.

* * *

_Anna: [Walking down the isle smiling at her soon to be husband]_

_Van: [Smiling as he watches her in aww]_

_Anna: [Gets to him not taking her eyes off of his and takes his outstretched hand]_

_Van: [Explores her now sparkling eyes with his own smiling bigger then looks to her crimson-red lips indicating he's ready to seal their binding lives]_

_Anna: [Smiles bigger ready to speak her vows]_

_Carl: [Starts the ceremony then his voice starts to become deeper as he continues]_

_Anna: [Recognizing the deep voice,she turns towards the friar with her smile fading and not letting Gabriel's hands go] Haahh! [Her voice caught in her throat trying to speak and looks at the person in shock and horror]_

_Dracula: [Smiles evilly] Wow! Still as beautiful as ever. [Stabs Gabriel straight through the heart killing him instantly]_

_Van: [Falls to the floor with blood pouring out from the stab wound, dead]_

_Anna: NO! [Falls next to him on the floor on her knees, bawling] GABRIEL! NO! [Kisses his now cold lips softly] NO! [Looks at Dracula pissed through her still flowing tears] You BASTARD! How could you!?_

* * *

Anna: [Screaming and crying] NO! GABRIEL! [Tossing and turning]

Van: [Turns his head from the window to his fiance'] Anna? [Sees she's crying and still screaming, tossing, and turning]

Anna: NO! You BASTARD! How could you!? [Suddenly wakes up with tears streaming down her face and turns to face Gabriel expecting him to be laying next to her then feels only her hand drop to the soft sheets of the bed and starts to panic] GABRIEL?! [Quickly looks around the room] GABRIEL?! [When she doesn't see him, she curls up in a sitting position with her knees against her aching chest and buries her face in her knees, bawling] God, no. Please tell me it's not real. Please tell me I'm not alone in the world. Please tell me he's alive. [Just continues bawling in silence]

Van: [Looks at her worried and walks over sitting on the bed next to her] Anna? [Using more of a worried tone than intended] Darling, are you alright? [Puts his arms around her]

Anna: [Feeling the strong, warm arms around her, she looks up to see Gabriel looking at her worried] Gabriel? [Voice just barely above a whisper]

Van: What happened, Darling?

Anna: [Unfolds herself and hugs him tight] It was AWFUL!

Van: What happened? You started crying and screaming in your sleep.

Anna: [Just to be sure of herself, she looks at him] Then you're real? You're alive?

Van: Of course I am, Hunny. Relax.

Anna: [Sits on his lap and buries her face in the base of his neck] I know I say it all the time, everyday, but I mean it more each time. I love you, Gabriel Van Helsing. I love you with all my heart and I can't live without you.

Van: [Rocks her and kisses the top of her head] And I you, Anna. [Strokes her hair] I won't let anyone or anything hurt you ever again. I promise.

Anna: [Smiles slightly at his words and tightens the hug]

Van: [Rubs her back and lays down with her on top of him] Won't be long now until we're finally joined as one.

* * *

Three days have passed since that night and it's finally time for the couple to be married. Everyone from in town is there and the sounds of children squealing in excitement was music to Anna's ears. Anna has just finished getting dressed and there was still five minutes before she had to walk down the isle, so she decided to take a minute to herself.

Anna: [Picks up the wedding picture of her parents and lets a few tears fall both happy and sad tears] I wish you guys could be here for this. I miss you guys so much. I wish you could see how much I love him. I wish you could see how great and wonderful this man is that I'm marrying today. I wish you could see how much he loves me and cares for me. How much he makes me happy. Without him, I don't know where I'd be right now. He makes me laugh and smile. He brings light to my darkness. He protects me with his life. He's a godsend. I can't imagine my life without him. I just wish Daddy was here to walk me down the isle today. Then everything would be perfect. And I know Velkan always has his best intentions in mind when trying to protect me and I know he probably wouldn't approve my decision of falling in love with the most wanted man in Europe and saying yes to marrying him, but if he were here with me right now, he would see how truly wonderful he really is. And he could see why I fell in love with him in the first place. Gabriel's reputation means nothing to me as far as what other people think of him. He risked his life multiple times to save mine and will stop at nothing to keep me safe. In my book, he's an angel from heaven and a hero. I know you guys might think I'm rushing myself into the whole marriage thing, but this is what I want. I know Gabriel and I hardly know each other and we're still working on that, but somehow when I first met him, I just knew he was the man I would be with for the rest of my life. I just knew he was the one. I knew if I couldn't have him, I'd might as well be dead.

A light shows through her balcony window and the door opens.

Anna: *What's going on?* [Walks out onto her balcony and looks up to the clouds]

Boris Valerious: [Smiles down at his daughter] Anna, your mother and I want nothing more than for you to be happy.

Anna: [Tears up at the sight she's seeing] Father... [Sighs not sure exactly what to say]

Boris Valerious: Anna My Darling Daughter, we love you for who you are. Your whole life has been based on killing Dracula. Now that he's dead, it's time for you to live a happy normal life. And if marrying this Gabriel Van Helsing guy is what makes you happy, then it makes us happy. So what if the rest of Europe thinks he's a criminal. They don't give him the chance to show them his true self. What matters is that you see his true self and you see all the good in him. If he makes you feel safe and happy to no end, then that alone makes him worthy to be your king.

Anna: [Lets a few tears fall and smiles through them] He does, Father. Whenever I'm with him, I feel like nothing else matters. I feel like we're the only two people on earth. I feel so safe and secure when I'm in his arms, it's like I live in a fantasy world where no kind of evil exists. Like everything is just perfect. No anger, sadness, confusion, no fear, no sorrow, and no pain. Just joy and happiness. I love him like there's no tomorrow. And someday soon, I hope to bare an heir with his strength and courage. And I wish for no other man than Gabriel to be the father of my children. He gives me strength, hope, and faith.

Boris Valerious: Then I give him and you both my blessing. I love you, Princess. And you look absolutely BEAUTIFUL. Just like your mother. May you soon be blessed with a daughter who is as strongly-willed, beautiful, independent, courageous, and smart as you are. And may you live a happy, healthy life with your husband.

Anna: [Smiles more letting even more tears fall] Thank you, Father. I will always love you. [Whispers the last statement]

Boris Valerious: [Disappears along with the light]

Little Girl: [Walks in] Princess Anna?

Anna: [Turns around and wipes her tears] Oh, hello. What's your name, Sweety?

Little Girl: [Smiles shyly] Tera. I'm three. I just turned three yesterday.

Anna: Well that's wonderful Miss Tera. Do you have a last name?

Tera: [Shakes her head sadly] No. I live in the orphanage. I was told my nurse named me when I was born.

Anna: Oh, how sad. It's a beautiful name. I like the name Tera. So what did you come up here for?

Tera: Mr. Van Helsing told me to come tell you it was time.

Anna: [Looks at the time] Oh! Well thank you, Tera. Tell you what. How would you like to be a part of our family?

Tera: [Gasps and her eyes light up and she smiles] Really?!

Anna: [Smiles and giggles at her reaction] Yes. Do you have a middle name?

Tera: No.

Anna: Alright. Then I will give you a middle name. How about LeAnn? Your full name will be Tera LeAnn Valerious Van Helsing. How does that sound?

Tera: I LOVE IT! [Hugs her tight in excitement] Thank you, Princess Anna.

Anna: [Hugs her back and smiles] You're welcome, Hunny.

Tera: Does this mean I can call you Mommy now?

Anna: [Pulls away from the hug and smiles] Yes, but just wait until after the ceremony and I talk to Mr. Van Helsing. Ok? Can you keep this a secret for just a little bit?

Tera: [Nods] Ok. [Smiles in excitement then turns to Anna as she walks out the door and puts her finger on her lips] Shhhhhh. It's a secret.

Anna: [Smiles and nods happy to know the toddler girl understands and follows her down the stairs and gets into position]

Tera: [Goes to her seat and smiles as she watches Anna walk down the isle]

Anna: [Looking directly at Gabriel and smiling as she reaches him and takes his hands]

Carl: [Starts the ceremony and soon everything goes smoothly the rest of the way through]

[After they say their I do's]

Carl: You may kiss the bride.

Van: [Cups her face with one hand and puts his other hand on her lower back pulling her closer as he kisses her passionately and dips her]

[Everyone claps and cheers]

A little later at the after party Anna has just finished telling her new husband about wanting to adopt Tera.

Van: What about our own kids? I thought you wanted some of your own?

Anna: I do. It's just, maybe adopting this little girl first will help. Besides, she just turned three yesterday and she's lived in the orphanage her entire life. No little girl her age should be in that orphanage. She's still technically a baby. She really needs our help, Gabriel. PLEASE?!

Van: Oh, alright. But I'm doing this for you.

Anna: YAY! [Hugs him tight] Thank you.

Van: You're welcome.

Anna: [Looks over to see Tera watching them] Tera, come here.

Tera: [Walks over to them] Yeah?

Anna: Do you remember what I told you?

Tera: [Nods]

Anna: [Picks her up] Welcome to the family.

Tera: [Gasps excitedly and hugs them tight]

Van: All that's left to do now is fill out the paperwork and pay for it.

Tera: Then lets go! [Really excited]

Anna: [Giggles] Ok. [Walks up to the orphanage lady] Hi.

Nun: Oh, hello, Queen Anna. [Sees Tera in her arms] Oh, thanks for bringing her back here.

Van: Actually, we came for adoption papers.

Anna: We want to adopt her.

Nun: Oh, ok. [Hands them the papers] Here you go.

Van: Thank you. [Fills them out and signs it as the father then hands them to Anna]

Anna: [Signs it as the mother and puts her daughter's name down as Tera LeAnn Valerious Van Helsing]

Tera: [Smiles] Yay!

Van: [Chuckles] I can already tell she's going to be a little bit of a handful.

Anna: At first. But she'll learn fast. She's a Valerious Helsing gypsy princess now. And being one of us comes with great responsibility. I should know because I was born a Valerious. We'll start with family history and reading for now. Then next year we can start teaching her how to ride a horse.

Van: Ok. Sounds good. We'll start next week. Lets give her a week to get used to having parents and living here first.

Anna: My thoughts exactly. [Smiles]

Nun: [Hands them her birth certificate] And are you sure you two are up for this? Parenting is a big responsibility and you just got married.

Anna: We can handle it. It's no big deal. We've been talking about having children for the last week.

Nun: Alright then. Congratulations. You're now the official parents of a three year old girl.

Anna: [Smiles] Thank you. [Looks at Tera] What do you say we go make the announcement?

Tera: Can I say it?

Anna: Sure. Come on. [Gets up and walks up to the stand] Attention, Everybody.

[Everyone looks at her]

Anna: Gabriel and I have an announcement to make. [Picks up Tera] Ok. Go ahead. [Whispers in her ear]

Tera: [Smiles] They adopted me!

Van: Tera just turned three yesterday and she's lived in the orphanage since she was born. She's still just a baby and no child her age deserves to live in an orphanage their whole life. Babies need to be loved by parents. They can't live in an orphanage their whole life or they will feel like they don't belong in the world and will feel unloved. And thanks to my lovely wife, [Winks at Anna] Tera now has parents that love her and will always take care of her.

[Everyone claps and cheers]

Town's People: To Tera Valerious Van Helsing!

Anna: [Looks at Gabriel] That was a beautiful speech. Now I know not just in my heart, but in my mind as well, I made the right decision by marrying you. I wouldn't want any other man to be the father of my children.

Van: [Smiles] I know we can make this work.

Anna: What do we do about our honeymoon?

Van: We can take her with us. The place we're staying at has a daycare we can put her in during the day so we can have our alone time.

Anna: Ok. [Smiles and kisses him softly] I love you, Gabriel Valerious Van Helsing.

Van: I love you too, Anna Valerious Van Helsing.

Anna: [Smiles and looks at their new daughter] I love you too, Tera.

Tera: [Smiles and looks at Gabriel]

Van: [Kisses the top of her head] We both love you.

Tera: [Reaches for him]

Van: [Takes her from Anna]

Tera: [Hugs him] I love you too, Daddy.

Van: [Smiles and hugs her back]

Anna: [Smiles intertwining her fingers with Gabriel's and laying her head on his shoulder then rubs little circles on Tera's back with her free hand] Our little gypsy princess.

Van: This was a really good idea. Starting a family like this.

Anna: It was, wasn't it? [Smiles and pecks him on the cheek] Today has just been all together perfect. My father gave us his blessing, we've been blessed with a three year old adopted daughter, and she herself has been blessed to find parents like us.

Van: Yes. [Kisses her on the forehead] We leave in the morning for our honeymoon.

Anna: Good. That'll give us time to go to the orphanage tonight to get Tera's things. We'll go shopping for clothes. She's gonna need new outfits.

Van: Good idea. We'll stop at the stores first to get her clothes and then we'll go to the orphanage to get her other things she needs.

Anna: Ok. We should take a carriage so we have somewhere to put everything.

Van: That's a good idea. Carl can drive.

Anna: Yes.

Tera: [Yawns and lays her head on Gabriel's other shoulder]

Anna: [Looks at her] Are you tired, Sweetheart?

Tera: [Nods]

Anna: [Takes her from Gabriel and takes her to their room and lays her on the middle of the bed covering her up and tucking her in] It's getting late. Go ahead and get some rest. If you have to go to the bathroom, ask the guard by the door and he'll take you to the bathroom. His name is Harry. And if there's anything else you need, just ask Harry and he'll get it for you. Daddy and I are gonna go get your things from the orphanage and buy you some new clothes. We shouldn't be long. We'll be back by sunrise.

Tera: Ok. [Yawns again] I love you, Mommy.

Anna: [Kisses her on the forehead] I love you too, Princess. Good nite.

Tera: Good nite, Mommy. [Slightly smiles and falls asleep]

Anna: [Closes the balcony door and locks it then walks out the door and looks at the guard Harry] Harry, I need you to keep an eye on Tera and get her anything she needs while Gabriel and I go to get her things from the orphanage and go to the stores for some new clothes for her. We shouldn't be long, but the latest we'll get back is by sunrise.

Harry: Of course, My Queen.

Anna: And if anything goes wrong, bring her into town and Gabriel and I will take her far from Transylvania. Somewhere I know she will be safe.

Harry: [Nods in obedience] Of course.

Anna: Thank you. If anything happens to my little girl, I will hunt every vampire and warewolf down killing them all until I find her and get her safe again.

Harry: [Nods] I'll keep my eyes on her like a hawk. Don't worry.

Anna: Thank you. [Goes back downstairs] Hey.

Van: Everyone left. You ready to go?

Anna: Yes. Let's go. Harry, one of the guards is watching Tera.

Van: Ok. [Turns to the friar] Carl, lets go.

Carl: Coming. [Pulls the carriage doors open]

Van: [Picks Anna up bridal style and gets in the carriage]

[Later in town]

Anna/Van: [Get the last of Tera's things and start to head back to the manor]

Van: [Sees a broken carriage in the middle of the road with a small trail of blood] Anna, there's someone in the carriage.

Anna: [Opens the door to the carriage] Carl, stop the carriage!

Carl: [Stops] What's going on?

Anna: [Gets out with Gabriel behind her and goes around to the broken carriage and looks at the trail of blood] Oh GOD!

Van: [Looks to where the source of the blood trail is and sees the guard] Oh, my, God. Anna, it's one of the guards.

Anna: [Looks to where he's looking] Oh my God. It's Harry. [Bends down to his side] Harry?

Harry: [Gulping and gasping for air really injured] I tried...my best. [Collapses dead]

Anna: Oh, GOD! TERA! [Starts to panic] TERA! TERA, WHERE ARE YOU!?

* * *

Tera: [Crying and screaming and covered in Harry's blood along with some of her own due to the cuts and scratches she has] MOMMY! DADDY!

Aleera: [Walks in] SHUT UP! You are so DAMN ANNOYING!

Tera: I want my MOMMY!

Aleera: Oh, she'll come for you. Daddy too. And when they do, you will be almost dead. Then soon your blood shall keep me beautiful. What do you think of that? [Licks some blood off her face]

Tera: [Bawling and scared for her life] Leave me alone, you MONSTER!

Aleera: [Pins her to the wall by her neck] You ungrateful child! HISS!

Tera: [Still bawling and scared] Let me go! [Struggling to break free]

Anna/Van: [Burst through the door still dressed in their wedding clothes]

Anna: Let her go, ALEERA!

Tera: MOMMY!

Van: Bride?

Anna: Dracula's bride I killed just before you killed him. Yes. She's back again somehow and she wants revenge on me.

Van: [Puts up his bow and starts to shoot]

Aleera: [Drops Tera and changes into her demon form] HISS!

Anna: [Runs to Tera's side] TERA!

Tera: MOMMY! [Starts crying happy tears relieved and hugs her tight] Mommy, I was so scared.

Anna: [Hugs her back crying a few happy tears herself relieved she's still alive and picks her up] Shhhhhhhhhhh. It's ok. I'm here now. You're safe.

Tera: Sorry about your dress, Mommy.

Anna: Oh, Sweetheart, it's ok. I'm not worried about the dress. I'm more concerned about you. The dress isn't important. You're what's important. You're what matters. And the most important thing is you're alive.

Van: ANNA!

Anna: [Looks in his direction] GABRIEL! [Pulls out the silver stake and plunges it into Aleera's heart again just like the first time. If you're going to kill someone, DO IT! Don't stand there talking about it!

Aleera: [Looks at her in shock and screams in agony then disintegrates]

Anna: [Feels relief flood through her entire body and relaxes still holding Tera and helps Gabriel to stand up]

Gabriel: Nice shot.

Anna: [Breaks out a small laugh through her tears and hugs him with Tera clinging to her chest] I'm just glad we're all safe again and back together.

Tera: [Being squished between her parents] I'm squished.

Anna: [Lets go of Gabriel] Sorry, Baby. [Kisses her on the forehead and puts her nose to hers] I love you.

Tera: I love you too, Mommy. [Tears up again hugging her tight]

Van: What's wrong, Princess?

Tera: I was so scared. I thought I was gonna die.

Anna: Oh, Hunny. [Hugs her back] It's alright. Everything's ok now. We're all safe. We're not leaving you like that again either. Not at night at least. [Looks at her husband] Where are we going for our honeymoon?

Tera: You're leaving me again?

Anna: No, Baby Girl. We're not leaving you again. You're coming with us.

Tera: Really?

Anna: Yes. We're not letting you out of our sight. You'll be in a daycare center during the day so Daddy and I can have some time to ourselves for a few hours and then you'll be with us at night.

Van: It'll be kind of like the orphanage except you'll be in the hotel room with us at night when it's time for bed.

Tera: Ok.

Anna: That's our girl. [Looks at Gabriel again] So where are we going for our honeymoon?

Van: I figured since you always wanted to travel, we'd go to Paris.

Anna: [Gasps in excitement] For how long?

Van: A month.

Anna: Oh, GABRIEL! Thank you! Let's go. Tonight. I don't wanna wait.

Van: Alright. Lets get going right now. [Picks her up bridal style and they leave]

Half way there, Anna fell asleep and Tera fell asleep in her arms. Gabriel has been up all night keeping watch for any kind of dangers and watching his wife and daughter sleep peacefully.

Van: *I'm tempted to take a peek before we get there.*

Anna: [Tightens her grip around her sleeping daughter protectively and groans]

Van: *They're so peaceful.* [Looks down at Anna's dress again] *Ok, I can't resist. I have to get a look.* [Carefully lifts the bottom of her dress up and puts his head in underneath] *WOW! Even more beautiful underneath all her clothes.* [Gets an idea and starts to lightly run his hands up her thighs]

Anna: [Softly moans from his touch still sleeping] Ohhh, Gabriel. Ohhhhh.

Van: [Smiles to himself and continues to woo her starting to lick close to her opening]

Anna: [Eyes burst open and feels something wet between her legs reaching down to see what it is] Gabriel?

Van: *Oh, SHIT!* [Pulls his head out from underneath her dress and smiles awkwardly] Sorry. I couldn't resist. I thought I'd wake you up with something pleasant.

Anna: [Pulls him up and kisses him passionately]

Van: [Deepens it then pulls away] I love you.

Anna: And I you, Gabriel.


End file.
